User blog:Taguyami/Something I Found Very Interesting For Me
Hello Every One, Taguyami Here I am making this Blog for somethings I have found Interesting hence the tittle Now to start this Blog writing Today 9/20/2014 - Saturday I found something about Smile Pretty Cure I also have the photos if it, It is said that the Lead Cure which is Cure Happy turned bad and it turned out that joker and the others did it, I don't really know what happened because it is published in japanese ( I do not know how to speak or read japanes though ) and as all of you know, Smile Pretty Cure is my most Favorite Series of Pretty Cure, it made me cry several times and it also makes me smile Hence its tittle This is the Chapter 1 Eye Catcher Some of the Happenings in Chapter 1 This is the point where miyuki was on the process of turning into evil Now this is where Cure Happy/ Hoshizora Miyuki turned evil Now the Smile Precure Members face to face with Wolfrun and Evil Cure Happy Cure Peace Using her Powers unto Evil Cure Happy Eye Catcher for Chapter 2 I'm gonna let you see the other picture tomorrow, I'm going to blame the internet connection for this For now settle down and wait for it patiently If you have questions just let me know ^_^ Hello minna-san I have discovered something very interesting AGAIN!! Today - 10/1/14 - Thursday I have found something interesting and now its from Doki Doki Pretty Cure I have a simple Theory on the " Three Legendary Pretty Cures " Now to start, as revealed in the sequel we have a Three Legendary Pretty Cure, the only one who is revealed and is confirmed is Cure Empress who bears the Magical Lovely Pad who first is seen as a Stone Mirror, anyways Cure Empress is the green cure, Now to reveal the very interesting part.... The only thing that is revealed is the other 2 Cure's names which is Cure Magician and Cure Priestess, and as what I have obsereved and think... Cure Magician is Princess Marie Ange because I have seen a large trace or clue that she might be the Lead Cure of the Trio, BUT!!!!, My theory is that Cure Magician is Princess Marie Ange's Mother, The Queen who died while giving birth to the Princess, Yes, Princess Marie Ange is bearing the Miracle Dragon Glaive which is also one of the Sacred Treasure same as the Magical Lovely Pad and Golden Crown which Cure Priestess has and now Aguri is bearing unto BUT!! As seen the Glaive can't be on other's hand without the feeling of full protection unto others, maybe As she protects her Kingdom she then opened her Feelings on protecting others that's why Princess Marie Ange has the Miracle Dragon Glaive. Because if Princess Marie Ange is the Lead Cure of the trio, atleast Mr. Joe Okada / Her Fiance should have told the Doki Dokie Pretty Cure about this or even Makoto should have said this, BUT NONE, They didn't say a thing about Princess Marie Ange being a Pretty Cure THAT LIVED 300 YEARS AGO, That's my discovery and simple theory about one of the Tree Legendary Pretty Cure, I hope you like it and If you have questions Please Let Me Know. THANK YOU!! Category:Blog posts